


A Lustful Marriage

by rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Creampie, Deepthroat, Dominant Jaune, F/M, Mind Break, Political Marriage, Reluctant Cinder, Slut-Making, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: $28 Commission for TheArcofShips: The Arc Clan was once the most feared kingdom in the past, their keen intellect and great strategies were able to destroy armies in minutes. Their warriors were worth at least 20 Grimm. But now, they are only regarded as pests, having been stripped of their lands thanks to unification of the Kingdoms against them during the great War. But now they are seeking an Alliance, Salem will help them regain their lands. In exchange for their warriors and strategists, the Grimm will now have effective generals against Ozpin and the hunters. To solidify their alliance, Salem says an arranged marriage between her protege Cinder Fall and the heir to the Arc clan, Jaune arc. Cinder, along with her usual mission at Beacon, is to meet her future husband and get acquainted. She is underwhelmed by his appearance until she gets to know him more intimately.





	A Lustful Marriage

The Arc clan.

Feared.

Strong.

A name that struck fear into the hearts of all those who spoke it.

The men and women of the Arc clan were known for their keen intellect, overwhelming strength, and most of all, their ability to take down armies within minutes.

They were truly the prime example of power and sheer dominance.

At least…

They were.

Now, that has all changed.

It all started when the Kingdoms began their unification processes.

These processes stripped the Arc clan of their land, resources, everything.

Once they had it all, but now…

They were a speck on the map of Remnant.

Despite all that they’ve lost, they have persisted.

They have spent years fighting, trying to take back the land that was wrongfully ripped from them as the United Kingdoms of Remnant stabbed them in the back, to get revenge for the grave injustice that was dealt to them.

And for years, it has been nothing more than small resistance pockets that have been wiped out by overwhelming forces and insurmountable odds.

It appeared to be the end of the line of Arcs.

In a desperate hope to regain what they have lost, their resources rapidly depleting, they sent out a signal, a cry for help to any that would respond and send aid, to form an alliance with the remains of the Arc clan, now a family of seven sisters and one brother.

Luckily, for the Arc family, their call was answered…

But not from a source any of them had expected.

Salem.

A woman corrupted by the pools of Grimm.

Madwoman.

Conqueror.

Queen.

In her hands, she held the power of not only several powerful people but also the Grimm itself.

To say that the Arc’s were shocked to find out the Grimm were the subject of a hive mind would be an understatement, however, fortunately, Salem responded to their call, not with a promise of eradication, but instead, a proposal for an alliance.

One that would benefit both parties, ludicrously.

Salem told them that she alone could help them regain their land, to take it back from the unworthy hands of those who stole it from them, to restore the prestige and power of the Arc clan, placing them in their rightful place as equals, no, superiors to the people of the four Kingdoms.

She said that she could provide this and more, however, it was not without a cost.

She wanted to tie their bonds permanently with a marriage…

Between her protégé, Cinder Fall, and their only son, Jaune Arc.

While the sisters of the Arc family were slightly hesitant, they and Jaune came to a consensus and agreed to Salem’s terms, and to solidify their agreement, they were to travel to the Grimmlands to meet with Salem, and Jaune’s new fiancé, Cinder.

XXXX

It has been several days since Salem had made contact with the Arc family, she had arranged transport for Watts and Hazel to bring them to the Grimmlands for their first meeting, needless to say, that Cinder was rather… angered by the thought of marrying Jaune.

“Ma’am, I’m sorry, but I don’t see why I have to do this,” Cinder said as she glared out the window, staring down at the bubbling black pools of the Grimm, watching the monsters crawl out of them onto the red, sharp land.

“Are you questioning me, child?” Salem asked as she stood up, a harsh tone in her voice, making Cinder flinch, Salem’s gaze burning into the back of her head.

“No… Ma’am, I am just… confused as to why I must marry such a useless man. You’ve seen for yourself that he is nothing like his sisters, or like his late parents. They all have something to offer, but he… he’s a black mark on their family, so why do I need to marry him?! W-with all due respect… Ma’am,” Cinder said, lowering her gaze to the floor.

“You assume that I am doing this to spite you, Cinder. You are incorrect. I am doing this because I have the utmost faith in your abilities, and your ability to manage people. Do you believe that Hazel, or Tyrian could do this?” Salem asked, gesturing towards their seats at the large table in the center of the room Cinder and Salem stood.

“No, Ma’am,” Cinder said quickly, shaking her head.

“Precisely, you possess the care necessary to ensure that this arrangement is carried out in both our favour and that of the Arc clan, and while one of the heaviest burdens will fall to you, you should find comfort in the fact that you will have a man devoted solely to you, and from what I’ve read on this Jaune, he is extremely loyal,” Salem said, placing a hand on Cinder’s shoulder.

“Simply survive the wedding that will take place in a few days, and then you will head to Beacon with Jaune, and from there, things will be back to normal, the only difference will be that you will wear a ring on your finger, and Jaune will wear the same one. Does that sound so difficult, Cinder?” Salem asked, Cinder not looking her in the eye.

“No, no it doesn’t Ma’am. I promise you that I will not fail you, I will do as you ask,” Cinder said with a small bow, making Salem smile.

“I know you will, child. Now, return to your position, they will be here soon, my Seers have spotted their transport,” Salem commanded, Cinder nodding and exiting the room to prepare herself for the Arc family’s arrival.

A few minutes passed and soon enough, Watts walked in, bowing to his Queen, Salem nodding to him.

“They’re outside this door, Ma’am, as you asked,” Watts said, making Salem smile, a look that Watts is extremely uncomfortable seeing.

“Splendid, Watts, do send them in, one does not leave their own family waiting,” Salem said as she clasped her hands together, Watts nodding and opened the door, Hazel pushing open the other, revealing a mass of eight people outside the room.

Slowly enough, the family walked in, looking around the area, their faces almost in awe, but they soon calmed down as they heard a familiar voice.

“Welcome, Arcs. Welcome to my home, I do hope your flight was pleasant and that the accommodations were adequate,” Salem said as she stood up from her chair and walked over to the group.

“The flight was quite nice, Watts and Hazel are quite skilled pilots,” Violet, the oldest of the family said as she walked up to meet Salem.

“Excellent. I am aware we already know each other, but shall we introduce ourselves once again. We should be more than familiar with ourselves as we will be family soon,” Salem said as she extended her hand, which Violet took in a firm shake, her hand gripping hers slightly tightly, Salem making note of Violet’s unrest about the situation.

“Of course, as you know I am Violet, and these are my sister, Amethyst, Cielle, Olivia, Joan, Autumn, and Rouge,” Violet said as she listed off the Arc sisters in order from oldest to youngest.

“I do believe there is one more that you are forgetting, my dear,” Salem said with a small smirk, noticing how Violet froze slightly.

“Yes, and how could I forget, the youngest of our family, my precious baby brother, Jaune,” Violet said as the girls shifted aside to reveal Jaune hiding behind the girls, his eyes widening as he saw the woman before him, the blond unprepared for the sight.

“Ah, you are the one who will marry Cinder, aren’t you a cute one,” Salem said with a small smirk as she put a hand on Jaune’s face, the blond sweating slightly as he shook underneath her touch.

“I think that’s enough,” Violet said as she was about to intervene, but Amethyst stopped her, Salem ignoring the brocon’s interruption.

“There is nothing to fear little one, I do not seek to harm you, in fact, quite the opposite, I only wish to see you unite our families through marrying Cinder. Oh, speaking of which,” Salem said as she turned Jaune around, Jaune’s jaw nearly hit the ground as one of the most, no, the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life walking into the room in what looked like the most finely crafted dress.

The black fabric that Cinder wore looked stunning, the dress hung off of her right shoulder, a small slit in the dress that allowed a more than generous view of her creamy, unblemished thighs as she walked, her heels clicking on the ground, feeling normal to some, but to Jaune, each step felt like an earthquake.

Cinder had her gaze locked onto Jaune, some would call it intense, Violet would definitely call it predatory, but Jaune would call it captivating, her bright amber eyes were burning into his own, nearly hypnotizing him as her hips were with each step she took in his direction.

“Ah, Cinder, your timing is impeccable. Jaune, allow me to introduce to you, Cinder, your fiancé,” Salem said as she pushed Jaune towards her slightly, the blond barely able to hold himself up as he was a nervous train-wreck.

This was his fiancé.

THIS was his fiancé.

THIS WAS HIS FIANCE???!!!

“U-u-u-uhhh, h-he-hello,” Jaune said as he stared up at Cinder’s eyes, her stare burning into his eyes as he tried to keep himself upright, and trying to not look down at the cleavage she was showing off.

Jaune expected for Cinder to laugh at him, to make fun of him as there was no way that this drop-dead gorgeous woman was his fiancé. This had to be a joke.

But despite his pathetic display, she smiled.

To Salem, she could tell it was a smirk, but to Jaune, it was an honest smile and he could barely believe his eyes.

“So, you’re my husband-to-be, I could get used to seeing you every morning when I wake up,” Cinder said with a smile, making Jaune blush a bright red, while internally Cinder was rolling her eyes.

This was too easy for her.

As Jaune struggled to speak as he was far too flustered, Salem stepped in, “Careful, Cinder, we do need him working for your wedding day, why don’t you take your fiancé to your room where the two of you can situate yourselves and prepare for dinner,” Salem said as Cinder nodded.

“This way, Jaune,” Cinder said as Jaune quickly picked up his bags from the door and followed Cinder, the sisters all sending him worried looks as he left.

“You all have no need for concern, Jaune will be happy with Cinder, and with their union, the real work between our families will begin. We will all get what we want, so please, enjoy yourselves,” Salem said as she took her seat at the head of the table once again.

Violet looked at the ground before looking out of the window.

“It’s not Jaune that I’m worried about,” the eldest Arc sister said, earning a curious glance from Salem, but the Queen decided to write it off, as she had larger things to concern herself with.

“Now, come, please, have a seat, I do wish to get to know more about you as we do have some time before dinner will be served,” Salem said with a smile as the Arc sisters surrounded the table, all of them pulling out chairs and taking a seat, opening conversation with Salem.

XXXX

It took a few minutes for Jaune and Cinder to arrive in their shared room, the door to their room was so large it failed to appear even practical.

“Um, Cinder, are you sure this is the right room? The door is a bit… big,” Jaune said, earning a soft chuckle from Cinder who rolled her eyes as she had her back turned to him.

“Of course, Jaune, this is our room. Salem does have a thing for large doors, however, don’t make any note of it,” Cinder said as she opened the door and Jaune’s eyes widened to see the beautiful room before him.

On the right, a large king-sized bed with dark black sheets with a roof on the top, to the left a large bathroom with a shower, bath, everything you could possibly need, and decorations that made this room look like it was made for royalty.

But in this case, I guess it is for royalty, Salem is a Queen.

Fitting.

Cinder looked over at Jaune with an annoyed look, how did she get stuck with such an unflattering guy? At least he was easy on the eyes.

“Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to come in?” Cinder asked as she walked in, Jaune coming out of his stupor and followed Cinder into the room, the blond putting his bags on the ground before the base of the bed.

“This is incredible,” Jaune said as he looked around the room, still taking in the luxurious atmosphere of the room, the blond sitting down on a chair beside the bed.

“Yes, this is one of many things you’ll have access to while you’re here as our guest, and more once we’re married,” Cinder said with a fake smile, but with a sultry tone, making Jaune’s face turn bright red, a small bulge appearing in his pants, Cinder turning around, rolling her eyes.

‘Ugh, and he’s got a tiny dick, I am so going to work him into the ground once we’re married, maybe he’ll be my chair for when I’m tired,’ Cinder thought to herself, trying to suppress the urge to simply kick him out of the room and demand Salem rethink the proposal she had made.

“U-uh, I’ll be right back, Cinder,” Jaune said as he got up, quickly rushing towards the bathroom, the tiny bulge growing slightly larger, making Cinder avoid looking at Jaune as he rushed by.

“Take your time,” Cinder said with a mock smile, as she heard Jaune quickly close the door behind him, the woman not noticing how the door stayed slightly ajar as it wasn’t completely flush with the frame.

“Ugh, if he doesn’t have some redeeming quality I’m going to have him killed as soon as possible,” Cinder said as she sat down on her chair, the False Maiden trying not to simply burn her dress off and go back to her usual attire as she felt that Jaune was unworthy to see her in such a sexy, revealing dress.

As Cinder pondered on ways she could remove Jaune from the world of the living, she couldn’t help but hear a pained hiss come from the bathroom. Normally, she would ignore such a sound, but since Salem would dismantle her if this deal fell through, she got up to check on Jaune.

As she walked up to the door, she slowly pushed the door open and looked into the mirror that Jaune stood before, and what she saw shocked her to her core.

There stood Jaune, stark naked, and by the Brothers, he was hot.

He had a toned chest, looking as though you could grind meat on his chest, his arms were built as though they could punch through solid steel, and as her eyes trailed lower, she was not prepared for what she saw.

In between Jaune’s legs, hung a behemoth.

That’s the only possible answer for what was between his legs.

Cinder stared at Jaune as she saw that he had several laces and strings tied around his cock, appearing to be choking the member to Cinder’s horror.

‘Why the hell would he do that to that monster between his legs?!’ Cinder screamed in her head, the woman hearing Jaune hissing softly as he removed the strings restraining blood flow to his cock, his member slowly filling up and rising.

“Okay, come on, Jaune, cool it. You know she’s hot but you can’t freak out, you just need to calm down and make sure you don’t mess this up. You have one job here, Jaune, and that is to make this woman happy! Do it!” Jaune said to himself, pumping himself up as his cock stood large and tall at an insane 15 inches, making Cinder’s eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as she saw the enormous member stand at full mast.

‘Oh. My. God,” Cinder said as she slowly moved away from the door, stunned that a cock that big even existed, and now that she did, she knew exactly what she had to do…

She had to make him hers.

 

Or more accurately, that cock.

So, with an idea sprouting in her head, she walked away from the bathroom door before leaving the room, allowing Jaune to prepare himself for dinner.

XXXX

“Ah, Cinder, Jaune, glad the two of you could finally come and join us, please sit, we are about to have dinner,” Salem said, a glass of red wine in her hand.

“Of course, thank you, Ma’am,” Cinder said as she took Jaune’s hand and lead him to the seat beside her, Jaune doing his best to be a gentleman by pulling out her seat and tucking it in for her.

“Such a gentleman,” Cinder said, chuckling teasingly, making Jaune blush as he took his own seat beside his fiancé.

“I see the two of you are getting along rather well for having only known each other a few short hours,” Salem said, a smile on her face as Cinder smiled right back.

“Oh, yes, Ma’am, I have found much enjoyment in Jaune’s company,” Cinder said, placing a hand on Jaune’s thigh, making goosebumps shoot up his spine, the blond completely unprepared for the intimate contact, and especially with the contact being so close to his tied-up member.

“Excellent, simply excellent, how about you, Jaune? How are you enjoying your time with Cinder?” Salem asked, looking over at Jaune who was blushing, his veins popping out of his neck as he tried to keep his composure as he felt Cinder’s fingers playfully walk towards his crotch.

“S-she’s l-lovely, Salem, t-t-thank you f-for asking,” Jaune said as he clenched his fists, trying not to make a scene.

“Jaune? Are you alright?” Violet asked, the rest of his sisters sending him concerned looks, making him sit upright.

“W-what? Oh, no, I’m fine, don’t mind me,” Jaune said playing off their concern as he took one hand off the table to stop Cinder’s advancing hand.

“Still worried that something is wrong, Violet, dear? I ensure you, Cinder shall take excellent care of your precious little brother,” Salem said, giggling softly as she saw Violet’s older sister instincts kick in and she began speaking back to Salem, meanwhile, Jaune has a side conversation with Cinder, unbeknownst to the rest of the group.

“What’re you doing?!” Jaune whispered, wondering why Cinder continued to try and get to his pants.

“Oh, nothing, just testing the merchandise,” Cinder said as she heated up her hand, making Jaune let go of her hand, and with that heated hand she slid open his zipper and slid her hand into Jaune’s pants, her right hand getting a great feel of the member covered in the knots of strings and laces.

“Cinder!” Jaune groaned out between gritted teeth, begging for her to stop as Jaune felt his heartbeat rising, his face turning slightly red as Cinder continued to explore the contents of his pants, the False Maiden more than impressed with his package.

“Isn’t that right, Cinder?” Salem asked, making Cinder come back to the conversation, her hand coming out of Jaune’s pants.

“I beg your pardon, Ma’am?” Cinder asked, sending the same composed look she always wore to Salem and the Arc sisters.

“I said that you would be more than willing to take Jaune with you during your mission in Vale, would you not?” Salem asked, Cinder nodding her head.

“Of course, I would simply love to bring Jaune along. I know he and I will do amazing things together, isn’t that right, Jaune?” Cinder asked as she took Jaune’s hand into her own, the blond still blushing from the previous contact.

“Y-yes, o-of course, I would l-l-love to go,” Jaune said with a forced smile on his face, Violet seeing this, but before she could say anything several Seer Grimm came in holding plates, placing them all down before each person at the table.

“Ah, such great timing, I do hope the cuisine is to all of your likings, especially to those of our special pair,” Salem said as she picked up her utensils, “Please, everyone, enjoy,” Salem said as she cut into her food.

Jaune picked up his cutlery and began to cut into the food before him, but he felt Cinder put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him down so she could whisper in his ear, “We are going to continue what I started tonight. Get ready,” Cinder said, making Jaune blush as he cut into his food more aggressively, Cinder smirking as she began to eat her food in a calm fashion, loving the reactions she was getting from Jaune.

It may take a bit of time, but soon, she would finally have that enormous dick to herself, and soon he would be her slave more than husband.

She would see to that herself.

XXXX

Dinner had taken about an hour, and it had gone without a hitch, Cinder had stopped going after Jaune as they ate, and Jaune could not have been happier that she let him off, he felt like he was about to explode.

By the time dinner had ended, Jaune and the rest of his sister were feeling rather tired, so they all left to go to their rooms, the Arc’s turning in for the night, and when Jaune said he would be going to get ready for bed, Cinder said she would do the same in a rather… excited tone, which threw Jaune off even more.  
As Jaune and Cinder walked back to their room, Jaune could literally feel Cinder’s stare on the back of his head.

She was checking him out.

Stripping him with her eyes.

But why?

Why was she doing this now?

From all that Jaune could tell, she was barely amused by their engagement as while she wasn’t rude, she wasn’t exactly nice either, leaving Jaune to wonder where the sudden interest in him originated from.

He was especially wondered where what happened at dinner came from.

The blond was soon pulled from his thoughts when he reached his door, the blond looking up at the large wooden surface and then back to Cinder, the woman nodding to him as he pulled the door open, allowing her to go in first.

“You’ve been nearly silent since dinner, is something wrong, Jaune?” Cinder asked, giving Jaune a concerned look as she placed a hand on his chest, the woman brushing her hand upwards to his shoulder, then resting her palm on his broad shoulder, letting her fingers fall onto it one by one, making Jaune shiver slightly.

“Uh, no, I’m fine, thank you. I’m just feeling the long trip, you know, jet lag,” Jaune said as he moved out of her grasp, making Cinder smirk playfully, Jaune not seeing this as he had turned away from her.

“Is that so? Then maybe a nice bath will calm you, does that sound alright to you?” Cinder asked, making Jaune’s eyes go wide from her providing an out of this situation.

“Actually, yeah, that would be great, I promise I won’t be too long, when I’m done you can have your turn,” Jaune said as he walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

“Oh, believe me, Jaune, I won’t have to wait long~,” Cinder said after she heard Jaune lock the door and walk away from the door, a smirk on her face. The False Maiden looking over at her dresser, an idea flying into her head.

As Jaune walked deeper into the bathroom, he looked to his right and saw the entrance to a bath area, containing a rather large bathtub, which appeared to be more like a hot tub, and two shower heads and stalls, perfect for more than one person to bathe at once.

“Seriously, how did she get all of this stuff? Did Salem rob a department store before she came to the Grimmlands?” Jaune asked himself as he began to strip, throwing his clothes into a nearby hamper and grabbing a small towel which did little-to-nothing to cover his flaccid member that heavily slapped his thighs as he walked.

Jaune looked down at the pristine, clean water before stepping in, the warm water relaxing his muscles and making him take a deep breath before he slid himself into the bath, the nearly perfect temperature relaxing the blond, relieving him of the tension he felt at the moment.

“Ah, my gosh this is refreshing, but I have to admit I would like it a bit warmer. Is there a way to turn up the heat in the water, a thermostat or something?” Jaune asked as he searched around the perimeter of the bath, the shifting in the water hiding the sound of the door opening behind him.

“Where is that thermostat? I just need the water a little bit warmer,” Jaune groaned as he kept searching, not looking up until a foot appeared right before his face, and looking up he got an extremely intimate view of Cinder wearing nothing but a red micro bikini that clearly does not fit her at all. 

“Now, I may be no thermostat, but I can turn up the heat just fine~” Cinder said as she licked her lips, looking down at Jaune’s toned, muscular chest.

“Cinder?! What’re you doing in here?!” Jaune asked in sheer panic, the blond rushing back to the other side of the bath.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m here to take a bath with my fiancé, come now, Jaune, I know you’re smarter than that,” Cinder said with a playful smirk, making Jaune blush.

“How did you get in?! I locked the door!” Jaune asked as he looked over in the direction of the door, a look of pure confusion on his face.

“That lock? Child’s play, Jaune, surely you believe me more capable than some common woman, otherwise, I wouldn’t be working for Salem, or be engaged to you~,” Cinder said as she stepped into the water, making her way towards Jaune, a predatory look in her eyes.

“And besides, when I see something I want, I do whatever it takes to get it, or rather, him~,” Cinder said as she planted herself down onto Jaune’s lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, making Jaune blush as he struggled to not grab Cinder’s extremely tempting breasts, the mounds swinging in front of his face as he felt Cinder’s incredibly soft ass sink into his thighs.

“C-Cinder-“ Jaune started before Cinder placed a lone finger on his lips, stopping him from continuing.

“Shh, Jaune, it’s rude to interrupt a lady. Now, I was going to ask you, what do you think of my swimsuit~? Does it look good on me~?” Cinder asked with a playful smirk, watching Jaune’s face go beet red.

“U-uh, i-it looks g-g-great on you, Cinder,” Jaune said, his hands gripping the surface he sat on, desperately trying to hold himself back, not caring that his answer only made Cinder nod slightly.

“A good answer, but let’s see what your not-so-little brother thinks about this,” Cinder said as she dropped her hands underwater, confusing Jaune before she felt Cinder’s soft hands grab his half-erect cock and slowly stroke the sizable meat.

“Ah, I see that he is simply throbbing from my swimsuit, wouldn’t you agree, Jaune?” Cinder asked as she leaned forward, the False Maiden kissing Jaune’s neck, attempting to give him a hickey, but failing as he moved.

“Cinder, stop, please,” Jaune said as he was truly on his last leg, getting really tired of Cinder pushing him.

“Don’t worry, Jaune, just sit back, and let me do all the work~,” Cinder said, shifting up slightly, lining up his cock with her pussy as she moved her micro bikini bottom out of the way, but before she could do that, something she never could have expected happened.

Jaune moved.

And fast.

Jaune threw Cinder against the other side of the bath, making her yelp slightly as she felt Jaune’s knee press into her clit, making her breath hitch and his hand roughly squeeze her breast, making her moan softly. Jaune secured her in that place by grabbing her arm and holding it against the ledge of the bath.

“Let me make one thing clear, Cinder. I may be a poor fighter, but I am not weak, and I will not be pushed around, so if you think you can get away with doing this crap, then know this… I will break you,” Jaune said in a menacing tone, Cinder shivering underneath him from the heavy tone he used.

Jaune, without another word got up and left the bath, the blond grabbing his towel before walking out, leaving a still shocked Cinder who still could barely believe what just happened.

But she did know one thing.

She felt hot.

Really hot.

And that she definitely came from that.

But the strangest thing that Cinder realized, wasn’t Jaune’s dominant, aggressive nature…

But how she wanted more of it.

She wanted it badly.

Fortunately for Cinder.

She knew exactly how to get it.

But first, she needs to regain herself so she simply sank into the water, letting the warm water take her as she thought of what to do to get the reaction she wanted from Jaune.

Needed from Jaune.

 

XXXX

About 10 minutes later, Cinder finally exited the bathroom, looking at the bed in the room, she saw Jaune laying there under the covers trying to rest, his back to Cinder, just how she wanted him.

Cinder walked over to Jaune as quietly as possible, her footfalls unnoticeable to even the smallest of mice, effectively not stirring the blond that is currently trying to drift off into sleep.

Soon enough, Cinder slipped into their bed behind Jaune, the woman feeling Jaune tense from her touch and pull away slightly as he felt Cinder’s breasts press against his back.

Cinder moved her face to the side of his neck, taking in a deep breath of his scent, smelling as though he just got out of the bath, Cinder moaned quietly as she moved her hand up Jaune’s chest, drawing small lines with her nail up and down his peck, making Jaune groan.

“I thought I told you to stop,” Jaune said as he heard Cinder snicker slightly.

“You did, and I didn’t feel like listening~, I told you, Jaune, I want you, and I will have you as my own~,” Cinder said as she let one of her hands grip his cock, the girth of his cock was so large she couldn’t hold it in her own single hand as it was nearly as thick as her thigh, making Cinder purr from the thought of having this cock inside of her.

“Cinder, I’m saying this out of respect, stop now, please,” Jaune said as he felt his heartbeat begin to rise, his breath growing heavy, Cinder smile as she leaned into his ear.

“Make me~,” Cinder said.

That did it.

That finally broke the dam.

One second Cinder was laying on her side on the bed with Jaune.

The next, she was on her back, her head hanging off the edge of the bed.

Jaune’s fully-erect 15-inch member slapping her cheek hard, making her head jerk to the side as Jaune laid his cock on the top of her face, letting the False Maiden get a deep whiff of his balls.

Cinder’s eyes widened from the sheer speed of which that all happened.

She could barely believe.

But what was even more unbelievable was how his cock smelled so good.

“Is this what you wanted you slut?!” Jaune roared as he grabbed Cinder’s hair and shoved her face deeper into his balls, making Cinder’s eyes bulge as she inhaled the smell of his cock.

“Yessss~,” Cinder moaned out as she licked the base of his shaft and bottom of his ball sack, but what surprised Cinder was that he didn’t even moan when she did that, not that she could even think about that, she felt so… drawn to the cock in her face right now.

She wanted more.

Needed more.

“Since you seem so obsessed with my cock, I think you’ll have no problem taking it down your little throat,” Jaune said as he pulled back from Cinder’s face, Cinder’s face rubbing against the member as he drew it back, her mouth hanging open before she felt Jaune place the head of his cock against her lips, his enormous head separating the lips and soon enough the entirety of his tip was in her mouth.

As Cinder looked down at Jaune’s cock, her head upside down, she could feel her pussy become wetter and wetter as Jaune gripped her hair tighter than before.

“Take it you bitch!” Jaune roared as in one powerful thrust, he slammed his hips into her face, forcing his huge cock all the way down Cinder’s throat, expanding her throat to accommodate the invading member, currently choking the False Maiden.

Cinder’s world shattered the moment she felt Jaune’s cock spear it’s way down her throat, the woman shaking, her pussy squirting all over the bed as she struggled to breath due to the cock blocking her windpipe, but despite everything…

She loved it.

Jaune heard Cinder moan deeply as he slowly pulled his cock out of her throat, the blond seeing the duck-face of the woman as her lips greedily clamped down on his cock, not wanting/willing to let go of his cock, effectively smearing a mix of spit and throat slime all over his member.

“You like that, slut?!” Jaune roared as he pulled his cock out of Cinder’s mouth to let her reply.

“Ghhlrk~, yesssh, Jauuune~!” Cinder moaned out as her own spit covered and made a mess of her face with that one thrust alone.

Jaune growled before he gripped her hair and flipped her over, holding her head up by her hair, the woman now right-side up, looking at Jaune’s still rock-hard cock as it is pressed up against her face, making a greater mess of her as Jaune looked down at her.

“That’s Master now, do you understand?” Jaune asked as he lined up his cock again, slamming it back down her throat, thrusting into Cinder’s face into his crotch, making wet sucking sounds reverberate around the room as he used her face like a fleshlight.

After about 20 thrusts, Jaune ripped his cock out of Cinder’s throat, the woman coughing as a mess was now all over her cheeks and chin, Jaune greatly enjoying the view.

“Gah! Yesh, Mashter~!” Cinder moaned out, slurring as she struggled to speak at all.

“Good, whore,” Jaune said as he lined his cock up with her mouth again, this time wasting no time in slamming his hips into her face, the blond grabbing the back of Cinder’s head and fuck it on and off of his cock.

Cinder’s mind was being turned to mush as Jaune fucked her throat as if she were nothing more than a toy.

Her throat convulsed around his cock, his member reaching all the way down her windpipe, kicking her gag reflex into overdrive, Cinder shaking and spasming underneath Jaune’s brutal unforgiving thrusts.

“Your throat is so tight, slut, you should be proud that it’s finally being used for something useful,” Jaune said as he continued to destroy her throat, her esophagus nearly unable to accommodate his cock.

Cinder’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, each brutal impact of her face and Jaune’s crotch feeling like a punch to the face, making Cinder moan as she choked on the cock ruining her windpipe.  
‘OH MY GOD~! ITS SO FUCKING BIG~! I CAN’T BREATHE~! BUT IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD~!’ Cinder screamed in her head as Jaune continued to use her throat like a toy, not caring for Cinder’s own lack of oxygen or her gag reflex.

Jaune looked down at saw Cinder’s bright red face and rolled up eyes, the blond smirking at her suffering as he felt a familiar churn in his balls.

“Now then, let’s see how much cum this throat of yours can take, I’m about to cum in your throat, slut, make sure you drink all of it,” Jaune said as he grabbed Cinder’s cheeks and thrust even harder, wet choking, coughing sounds came from Cinder as spit and throat slime flew from her mouth, making a mess of Jaune’s crotch and her face.

‘OH GODDD~! HE’S GOING TO CUM~! I’M NOT READY~!’ Cinder moaned in her head, her arms reaching around back to his thighs, Cinder slapping on his thighs begging for release before she inevitably drowned in his cum.

Jaune felt the slapping, seeing the panic in Cinder’s eyes, but he didn’t care, he had busted a nut inside of a woman in months now, and he wasn’t about to let this one go, especially since she was now his fiancé and would need to learn how to serve.

“I’m cumming!” Jaune roared as he felt his cock shoot a mighty deluge of cum down Cinder’s throat, making her esophagus expand as Jaune continued to thrust his hips into her face.

Cinder’s hands gripped Jaune’s thighs, her eyes rolling up as she felt Jaune dump his cum down her throat and into her stomach, filling the False Maiden to the brim with his seed.

‘OH MY GOD~! HOW CAN THERE BE SO MUCH~?!’ Cinder asked herself as she felt Jaune’s cum begin to travel up her throat, expanding her throat even more to accommodate the rising seed.

Cinder let go of Jaune’s thighs, the woman clawing at her throat, feeling the cum shoot into her mouth and begin to fill her up, her cheeks expanding, but before long, the dam broke and cum came shooting out of her nose as her mouth burst open and shot cum all over the floor.

“Gaaaaah~,” Cinder moaned out as she hacked and coughed, cum flowing out of her throat, Jaune still holding her up by her hair as his cock slapped her in the face again, still covered in his seed.

Jaune sighed as he dropped Cinder’s hair, making her fall face first into the puddle of semen and spit below her, Cinder groaning as her body fell onto her back.

“I thought I told you to drink it all,” Jaune said as he looked down at Cinder, his cock shadowing over her, Cinder shuddering as Jaune loomed over her, the woman loving how hot he looked standing above her.

“I’m shorry, Mashterrr~,” Cinder said as she struggled to get up, her legs shaking as she felt herself have another small orgasm from Jaune’s intense tone, the blond obviously enraged by Cinder’s inability to do as she was told.

“No, you’re not…” Jaune said as he grabbed Cinder’s arm, making her gasp as he walked her over to the wall, pressing her up against the plaster, his cock jabbing Cinder’s stomach, that and his arm holding her in place.

“But you will be,” Jaune said in a husky tone as he grabbed Cinder’s sides and lifted her up, Cinder grabbing onto his arms, confused as to what he was doing, until she felt… it, prodding at her pussy.

“M-master?! D-don’t! I-i-it’s too big!” Cinder shouted out before Jaune leaned into her ear, making Cinder shudder as she felt his breath go down her naked spine.

“Don’t you dare question me, you masochistic slut,” Jaune said before slamming his cock into Cinder’s virgin pussy, making her scream through gritted teeth, some more cum coming back up and falling down her chin.

Jaune groaned as he felt his cock get sucked into her pussy, the head of his cock punching the back of Cinder’s womb and stretching it out, making a rather large bulge appear in her stomach, her hands locked onto Jaune’s shoulders for support.

Jaune wasted no time in assuming his usual, brutal thrusts, making Cinder’s eyes roll around in her head, her heavy tits swaying up and down rhythmically, Jaune nearly being put in a trance by the motion before he focused his eyes upon Cinder’s face.

The pure ahegao expression on Cinder’s face sent him into overdrive, loving the look of broken bliss on the once teasing Cinder.

The way her eyes rolled around in her sockets.

The way her eyes shot open more with each thrust from his enormous cock.

The way her head bobbed with his motions.

The utter mess her face was as a result of their recent oral session still evident.

All of it did a great deal to make Jaune want to go even harder and further break down this bitch, and since she locked her legs around his hips and her arms were around his shoulders…

He was free to move his arms, and more importantly hands.

Jaune smirked before he let his hands fall down and tightly grip Cinder’s sensitive nipples, making Cinder’s mouth shoot open and her head fly back, slamming into the wall, but the woman was so lost in the pleasure, the pain didn’t register.

“OHHHHHH, FUUUUCK~! NOT MY TITS~! MASTER, MY TITS ARE TOO SENSITIVE FOR YOU TO-GOOOH~!” Cinder moaned out as Jaune twisted and pulled on her nipples, effectively stopping Cinder’s rant, Jaune smiling from her screams of pleasurable pain.

“What have I told you about questioning me, whore? Are you going to disobey me?” Jaune asked as he pulled on her nipple even harder, his nails digging into the sensitive nub.

“NNNNNG~! NO, MASTER~! YOUR WHORE IS SORRY~! IT JUST FEELS SO GOOOOD~!” Cinder screamed out as her nails dug into Jaune’s shoulders the woman trying desperately not to simply shut down and fall to the ground from the intense pleasure Jaune was providing her.

Jaune smirked as he continued to fuck Cinder’s brains out, his cock making wet slapping sounds as his crotch repeatedly slammed into Cinder’s waist, sending splashes of her juices all over the ground in the room, creating a rather sizable puddle beneath them, Jaune noticed this and smirked.

“Look at the huge mess you’re making, you stupid slut!” Jaune roared as he pointed to the ground, releasing one of Cinder’s breasts, making her eyes look down at the puddle beneath them.

“GAH! I’M SORRY, MASTER~! I’LL CLEAN IT UP LATER~! I PROMISE~!” Cinder moaned out as her head fell lop-sided from Jaune making her look down, Jaune smirking at her response.

“Yes, you will clean it up with the whore tongue of yours, in fact…” Jaune said as he reached around Cinder’s ass and got his hand covered in her juices, Cinder shuddering from the feeling of his fingers dance underneath her pussy, making her squirm in Jaune’s arms.

“Why don’t you have a taste of what you’ll be lapping up!” Jaune roared before he shot his hand into Cinder’s mouth, surprising the woman as he held her head against the wall as he continued to fuck her pussy.

“MMMMPH!!” Cinder shouted out with a muffled voice, looking into Jaune’s intense eyes with nothing but shock until he opened his mouth to speak again.

From that motion alone, Cinder’s orgasm came and hit her like a freight train, making the False Maiden groan as Jaune’s fingers muffled her.

“Clean my hand, bitch! Clean my hand of this whore juice!” Jaune ordered, making Cinder shiver before she immediately got to work, licking his fingers clean of the juices he had collected, Cinder moaning, her eyes crossing from the taste of Jaune’s hand and her own juices staining it.

“Good, that’s a good whore, lick these slutty juices off of my fingers as I rail your tight pussy!” Jaune yelled as he moved his other hand to grab both of her breasts, pinching her nipples tightly between his fingers and used this grip to pull on them, making Cinder’s face turn bright red, her eyes crossing as her lower body shook and shuddered from the pleasure.

“MMMMPH~! MAPHTER~! YOU’RE PULLINMPH ON MY PHITS PHO HARR-MMMH~!” Cinder said as she opened her mouth, her tongue still licking and cleaning Jaune’s digits, Jaune smirking from Cinder’s message, but not at how she defied him by speaking.

“Did I ask you to speak, whore?!” Jaune asked as he yanked on Cinder’s tit, making her yelp as Jaune circled his hand back and gave Cinder’s ass a firm swat, leaving a bright red mark on Cinder’s rear end, making her moan around Jaune’s fingers and her pussy gush out more juices that quickly stained the floor.

“I ordered you to use that filthy mouth of yours to get your slut juice off of my hand! So, do it!” Jaune roared as he pushed his hand further into Cinder’s mouth, making her eyes roll up as she felt Jaune’s fingers almost poke her uvula, the hanging flesh still recovering from the earlier abuse of her throat.

Cinder could only moan out as she redoubled her tongue’s efforts to clean off Jaune’s hand, making Cinder taste herself on his hand, Jaune smirking from her obedience.

“That’s a good whore,” Jaune said as he continued his unrelenting thrusts from his thick, veiny member that kept on making Cinder’s pussy the perfect hole for his cock, destroying her for anyone else, fortunately for her, she was his fiancé, so no one else would have the ability to go after Cinder, leaving her entirely in Jaune’s clutches.

In his and his thick cock’s.

It only took a few moments, but soon enough, Cinder had finished cleaning off his hand, she opened her mouth with a smile, despite how Jaune’s cock continued to tear her apart.

“MASTER~! YOUR WHORE HAS CLEANED YOUR HAND OF MY SLUT JUICE~! DID YOUR WHORE DO WELL~?! DID YOU WHORE PLEASE YOU, MASTER~?!” Cinder asked, screaming as she felt Jaune’s cock pulse inside of her, his girth increasing about 2 inches, making Cinder’s eyes widen.

Jaune smirked as he let his hand fall beside him, his eyes never leaving Cinder’s rolling ones.

“Yes, bitch, you’ve done well, and now…” Jaune said as he placed his hands on her ass, his thrusts not slowing, confusing Cinder as she felt small shocks of pleasure flow through her from Jaune’s touch.

“Here’s your reward!” Jaune roared before hilting himself inside of Cinder making her scream as somehow Jaune increased his pace even more, his cock somehow becoming even harder as he proceeded to destroy Cinder’s recently, pristine, untouched pussy.

“GAAAAAAAAAAH~! HOWWWWW~?! YOU’RE FUCKING ME EVEN HARDER MASTERRR~!!! HOWWWWWW~?!” Cinder screamed out as several orgasms were ripped from her pussy, her hole squirting all over Jaune’s crotch making him smile from Cinder’s fucked-stupid face.

“You think I was fucking you as hard as I could have?! You really are a stupid, good-for-nothing whore, aren’t you?!” Jaune roared as he ripped his cock out of Cinder’s pussy, making her mouth hang agape as her pussy squirted straight into Jaune’s chest, making him smirk as he looked at her dazed expression.

Jaune then placed Cinder back onto her feet, but since she was unable to keep herself up on her own, Jaune decided to do her a favour and hold her arms back as he dropped his still rock-hard cock onto her back and between her ass cheeks.

Cinder groaned as she felt the burning hot meat between her cheeks, Jaune smiling from her sound before leaning in and whispering into her ear.

“If you think that was intense, you haven’t seen anything yet,” Jaune said as he lined his cock up with her pussy once again, and before Cinder could say anything, he thrust into her again, making Cinder scream as Jaune’s cock hit new places, and he wasted no time in restoring his even more intense pace than when she was cleaning off his hand.

Cinder couldn’t believe it.

How could this blond man that couldn’t fight to save his own life…

Be able to do this to her.

Degrade her.

Fuck her.

Break her into his personal cumdump.

It was a mystery to Cinder, but she would have to think on it later because as she was thinking, Jaune raised his foot and stomped on the back of her head, sending Cinder to the ground, yelling in pain as she felt Jaune continued to fuck her senseless as he ground his foot on the side of her head, pressing her face into the puddle of her own juices.

Jaune grinned as he heard Cinder’s groans of pain as he drove her face into the puddle of her own juices while fucking her pussy without restraint, his cock finding and assaulting her g-spot, making Cinder’s brain turn to nothing but mush as Jaune bred her.

“Tell me, slut, how does this feel?” Jaune asked in a commanding tone, pressing his foot into Cinder’s head more, making her groan gutturally, Jaune smirking from the sound of her painful pleasure.

“MMMMM~! IT FEELS SHO GOOOOOD, MASHTERRR~! PLEASE, MASHTER~! BE ROUGHER WITH MEEEE~!” Cinder moaned as her cheeks were pressed into the ground, muffling the cock-drunk woman, Cinder’s lower half shaking as she came again, her pussy clamping down on Jaune’s cock, making Jaune groan as he redoubled his thrusts, intent on continuing his pelvis-shattering pace.

Jaune said nothing in return as he felt an extremely familiar churn in his balls, the blond gritting his teeth as he continued to saw his cock into the screaming bitch beneath him, her voice certain to reach the ears of at least one other resident in the castle.

“Get ready, you thirsty bitch, I’m about to fill this battered cunt up with my cum! How does that sound, whore?!” Jaune asked as he released one of her arms before giving Cinder’s bright red ass a powerful slap, making Cinder’s eyes bulge as she came again underneath his punishing thrusts.

“GAAAH~! YES, MASTER~! FILL THIS WHORE’S PUSSY WITH YOUR HOT, THICK CUM~! BREED MEEEE~!” Cinder squealed underneath Jaune as he ripped her up off of the floor, pulling her back against his chest and fucked her from behind without restraint, the blond wrapping his arms around her bouncing tits, locking them in place as Cinder’s arms grabbed onto the back of his head for dear life as she felt her legs give out on her.

“Here it comes! Take it you cum-guzzler!” Jaune roared as he hilted his cock inside of Cinder’s pussy, his cum shooting out of his cock and punching the back of Cinder’s womb, making tears fall down Cinder’s cheeks as she shook and shuddered, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as Jaune held her in place, Cinder having a countless number of orgasms as she felt his cum fill up her once-barren womb.

“THERE’S SO MUCH CUM~!! OH, MY FUUUUUUCK~! IT’S FILLING ME UP~!” Cinder screamed as she threw her head back as she spasmed, Jaune smirking as he looked down at her belly and saw that her belly was slowly inflating, only a small amount of cum leaking out of their connection.

Cinder moaned and groaned as she felt her belly slowly inflate, the amount of semen Jaune shot into her unprotected womb was insane, it put his earlier load to shame.

“TOO MUCH CUM~! I CAN’T TAKE IT ALL~!” Cinder screamed as she felt her belly expand, the woman looking down and seeing that she now looked at least 3 months pregnant.

“I told you to take my cum, whore! And that’s what you’re going to do!” Jaune roared as he thrust his cock into Cinder again, making her wail as she felt his cock punch the back of her womb, knocking Cinder back down to her place beneath his as he pinched her nipple.

“GUUUUUUGH~! YES, MASTER~!” Cinder moaned out as soon enough Jaune’s deluge of cum came to a halt, and from the looks of it, she appeared to be 6 months pregnant.

Cinder was a wreck.

Her eyes were crossed.

Her mouth hung agape.

Her pussy was a wet, sticky mess.

And her brain was so gone that Vale seemed close.

Cinder was broken.

“Ah, that’s better,” Jaune said as he turned Cinder around and let her fall back into the puddle of cum she had created from earlier, Jaune smirking at how she laid there on the ground, panting.

Cinder groaned as she felt Jaune’s cum begin to flow out of her pussy, her whole body shuddering as his essence left her.

Jaune then kneeled down before Cinder, getting a large fistful of her hair as he lifted her head up, placing his cock, currently drenched in his own and Cinder’s juices, on her face, smearing her face with the concoction, making Cinder look like nothing more than a street whore.

“I told you that I’d break you, Cinder, you should have listened to me… but at least now, you have a new master,” Jaune said before thrusting his cock into Cinder’s mouth, making her eyes go wide as he buried his cock deep inside of her throat.

Jaune wasted no time in hilting himself inside of her throat, Cinder’s eyes rolling up, but Jaune didn’t begin thrusting, instead, he slowly pulled his cock out of Cinder’s mouth inch-by-inch, cleaning his cock of their mixed juices, Jaune smirking as he saw Cinder suck on his cock, her tongue roaming his member, removing the contents of it.

It only took a minute, but Jaune then pulled his cock out of Cinder’s mouth with a wet pop, the blond then released her head, letting it hit the ground as she moaned, Jaune then standing up, looming over her, taking another look at her stuffed pussy and inflated belly.

“Now then, I am going to head to bed, you can enjoy the floor as it is more than enough for teasing whores like you, I will see you in the morning. And do clean this place up before I wake up, Cinder,” Jaune said as he walked over to the bed, his cock slowly going down before he slid under the covers, sleep taking him.

“Yesssh, Mashterrrr~,” Cinder moaned out, her speech slurring as she could barely speak, the woman soon falling unconscious.

XXXX

The next morning came soon for Cinder, she woke up on the floor, her head pounding, still feeling the cum from last night swimming around inside her womb.

“Uggggh,” Cinder groaned as she got up off the floor, placing a hand on her pussy as she limped toward the bathroom, the contents of her snatch dripping on the floor, making Cinder whimper slightly.

‘It took a few minutes, but Cinder got the majority of Jaune’s cum out of her pussy and she then cleaned up the mess from last night before Jaune woke up, the last thing she needed right now was him to wake up furious and subject her to more what she went through last night, and while it felt amazing she needed to be ready for today because this was the preparation day before their wedding tonight.  
About an hour after she finished everything, she got dressed in her usual red dress and walked, well, limped, out of the room to go and meet Salem.

It took about 20 minutes before Cinder reached Salem’s chamber where she found Salem sitting, gazing upon the pools of the Grimm.

“Ah, Cinder, how was last night?” Salem asked as she approached Cinder, noticing Cinder’s limp but not saying anything.

“it, um, was quite tranquil, Ma’am, I could even call it dull,” Cinder said, trying to play it off, but Salem was having none of it.

“Is that so? If I remember correctly, the two of you went to be and for a good several hours, you were screaming his name so loud, I could hear you from here,” Salem said looming above Cinder, making her legs shake.

She just couldn’t win right now.

“Tell me, Cinder, how is your ‘new Master’?” Salem asked with a grin on her face.

“Too much for you, wasn’t he?” a voice asked from behind Cinder, Salem and Cinder turning around and seeing Violet at the door, walking in with an unsurprised look on her face.

“Wait, you knew about this?! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Cinder asked, Violet simply rolling her eyes.

“Do you really think I didn’t notice how you were teasing him at the dinner table yesterday? And knowing Jaune, he gave you plenty of warning before doing anything, so it’s all on you, Cinder, you pushed him and paid for it, but from the sounds of it, you weren’t sounding all that pained,” Violet said with a smirk, making Cinder seethe.

“How do you know all of this, Violet? I must say it’s rather odd for a sister to know so much of their little brother’s own… exploits,” Salem said, a concerned look in her eyes.

“Well, over the years, Jaune has had girlfriends, and some women who have wanted to take him when we were backed into a corner, but he always found his way back, and it was always with that girl or a man’s daughter in tow. So, it was no surprise to me that Jaune was more than capable to take down women on his own, especially since when he got back, the woman looked pregnant,” Violet said as she walked up to the pair.

“In all honesty though, I feel this is better, because now we have full disclosure here, and I do believe that a husband and wife should know everything about themselves,” Violet said with a smirk as she heard the door behind her open again, turning around again, seeing Jaune walk in, fully clothed and looking rather impressive from Cinder’s perspective, a blush appearing on her face.

“Ah, good morning, Jaune,” Salem said as Violet walked over and gave her brother a hug, the blond smiling as he hugged his eldest sister.

“Good morning to you too, Ma’am,” Jaune said as he walked over to Cinder, looking down at her.

“Good morning, Cinder, I see you did as I asked, good work,” Jaune said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Cinder’s eyes went wide as suddenly she felt extremely hot, her legs began to shake and her breath hitch, making Salem look at her shocked.

“T-thank you, Jau – er, Master,” Cinder said, making Salem look at her even more shocked.

“Well, Jaune, it seems that you have done a rather good job of reigning Cinder in, interesting,” Salem said as she saw the mad blush on Cinder’s face, her legs shaking even more as Cinder felt herself grow slightly wet.

It only took a single night for her subconscious mind to take such a submissive stance to Jaune to the extent that his touch alone turned her on.

“I did not initiate this, Cinder did that, I just made good on a promise I made, Ma’am, but enough about that, we have a rather big day ahead of us, do we not?” Jaune asked as he walked Cinder over to the same spot as the night before, Cinder grabbing onto Jaune’s arm to help her walk as without support she would fall over due to her limp and shaky legs.

“Indeed, we do have a rather full day, shall we start it with a nice breakfast?” Salem asked as she sat down, eyeing Cinder critically as she could not stop blushing.

“Yes, lets,” Jaune said as he smiled at Salem.

XXXX

To say that the Jaune Cinder knew now, from the one she met not even 24 hours ago were completely different people would be an understatement.

As the day went on, Jaune did things that drove Cinder mad, and what made it worse was that Jaune was discreet enough that made Cinder look stupid.

At the breakfast table, Jaune grabbed her ass roughly, making her moan just as she put some food into her mouth, earning some glares from the Arc family and a smirk from Salem.

As everyone was putting together the venue for the wedding later that evening, Jaune shocked her while she was behind a large table and stuffed two vibrating beads into her unsuspecting pussy and two balls to keep them in place with them.

“Don’t you dare take these out before tonight, you little slut,” Jaune said before walking away, leaving Cinder panting as she tried to adjust to the feeling of several objects inside of her.

And to top it all off, every time she did something that involved lifting of any kind, Jaune would turn on the vibrators and Cinder would drop what she had in her hands and fall to her knees.

Fortunately for Cinder, she was mostly working with Grimm, for the most part, but Salem never said anything, but only smirked when she saw what Cinder was going through.

While Cinder could only wonder what was going through Salem’s head, she was more focused on the final part of the day…

The wedding.

The thing everyone there has been waiting for.

XXXX

It was the evening in Salem’s castle in the Grimmlands.

The halls were decorated in white, yellow, and red.

Salem’s hall had been transformed in mere hours into the near-perfect venue for the Arc-Fall wedding.

And it was ready right on time.

Watts had set up a large surround-sound speaker layout, playing the most beautiful of music, a powerful, yet melodic anthem playing on the speakers to replace the lack of an orchestra.

The doors to Salem’s throne room opened, and revealed Cinder wearing a white dress with bright red highlights on the lower half of her dress, the dress sparkling as she stood there, barely moving.

Jaune wore a simple black tuxedo, with a yellow bowtie, the suit looking excellent on the blond as he had Cinder’s arm wrapped around his own.

As the music played the two of them began to slowly walk down the aisle, the members of the Arc family, Emerald, and Mercury standing to watch Cinder and Jaune walk down the aisle, Salem standing at the altar, Violet standing on Jaune’s side of the altar.

As Cinder walked, she couldn’t deny one thing…

She felt as though she were in a fairy tale.

This wedding was something far more extravagant and beautiful than nearly anything else she had seen in her life, a smile appearing on her face, along with a small blush.

Cinder then looked up at Jaune, the blond looking forward before seeing Cinder’s gaze turn to him. Jaune, despite the behaviour he has shown Cinder over the past few hours, smiled at her.

It held no ill intent.

No malice.

But an honest smile.

Making Cinder blush, and smile back before looking back up to the altar, seeing that they were almost there.

Perhaps this marriage wouldn’t be so bad after all.

After a few short steps, Jaune and Cinder were standing before Salem, a smile on her face as she addressed the members of the audience.

“We are gathered here today to unite one Cinder Fall, and one Jaune Arc. While their marriage holds political value, it is clear that they will be happy together due to their almost instantaneous bonding, the two forming a powerful bond within a few hours of meeting one another. If anyone wishes to not see these two wed, speak now or forever hold your peace!” Salem said in a grand voice, her voice bouncing off the walls of the room, echoing slightly.

The four at the altar were pleased to hear no objections.

“The two of you have already spoken your vows, so I only have two remaining questions. Cinder, do you take Jaune Miles Arc to be your wedded husband, to cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?” Salem asked, looking at Cinder, the False Maiden blushing slightly as she turned to look up at a smiling Jaune.

“I do,” Cinder said, a small tear coming to her eye.

“And do you, Jaune Miles Arc, take Cinder Jessica Fall to be your wedded wife, to cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?” Salem asked, looking up at Jaune who nodded back to Salem.

“I do,” Jaune said in a proud tone, before looking back a Cinder, his hands gripping her a bit tighter.

“Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride,” Salem said, as Jaune leaned in and kissed Cinder passionately, the False Maiden returning the kiss as a small tear fell down her cheek.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Arc-Fall,” Salem said as the music returned with a vengeance and Cinder and Jaune turned and saw the people in the audience clapping, and while the volume of the people was small, the value their praise held was invaluable.

XXXX

 

After Jaune and Cinder left the stage, the two of them made their way back to their room, but on their way, as Cinder walked again, she could feel the balls and vibrators shifting inside of her pussy, and they were driving her crazy.

As Jaune and her entered their room, Jaune took off his blazer and placed it on a chair, while Cinder took off the bottom of her dress and placed it on the same chair.

The two smiled at each other, until Jaune looked away and sighed.

“Look, Cinder, I want you to understand that while what I did yesterday still stands, I want you to know that I will take care of you to the best of my ability, and while I am rather… intense in bed, I can be the man you need me to be,” Jaune said as he looked at Cinder smile back at him.

“I know you’re a good person Jaune, you showed me that when we were walking up to the altar, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” Cinder said as she kissed him on the cheek, making the blond blush.

“But…” Cinder said as she began to strip.

“This whore needs her Master right now, as she can still feel the balls and vibrators in her pussy and they’re making me so fucking horny,” Cinder said with a seductive smile, Jaune smirking at her.

“If that’s what you need, Cinder,” Jaune said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Who am I to deny you,” Jaune said as he ripped Cinder’s dress right off of her person, exposing her naked breasts and unprotected front.

“Now that’s a sight,” Jaune said as he looked at Cinder’s blushing, naked form.

“Strip for me, make me hard while I watch you lose what’s left of that dress,” Jaune ordered, making Cinder smile seductively as she slowly stripped herself, giving Jaune quite the show.

Her hips swayed seductively as she shimmied off her pants, letting them hit the ground with a heavy ‘thump’, Cinder ignoring them as she stepped out of the pant legs smoothly, the woman biting her lip as she saw Jaune unbutton his dress shirt, making Cinder’s nearly-exposed pussy begin to drip, staining her panties.

Cinder continued her dance, her hands moving from the bottom of her top to the tip of her breasts, Cinder cupping them as she gripped the torn fabric and in one swift motion, ripped the clothes open, revealing her dark red bra, the Arc-Fall wife now in nothing but her bra and panties as she saw Jaune had just finished removing his pants, showing off his cock hanging from the gap in his legs sockets in his boxers, making Cinder eye his cock with a sultry smile, the woman licking her lips as she approached Jaune.

“Oh, Master, your cock looks like it’s in pain, would you like your whore to help you with that?” Cinder asked in a sultry tone, pressing a small hand up against Jaune’s cock, making his member bulge slightly as it began to rise, but before Cinder could do anything else, Jaune grabbed her by the waist and back of her head and brought her close to him.

His lips crashed into hers as the two began a ferocious tongue battle, Cinder trying her best, but Jaune easily dominated the kiss, he then began walking forward, forcing Cinder to walk backward or else she would fall over and Jaune would drag her by her hair.  
In no time, Jaune had reached their bed and threw Cinder onto the bed, making her yelp as she was flipped upside down, her back on the bed and her face pushed into Jaune’s crotch, making her take a deep whiff of the smell of his cock.

Cinder moaned softly as she moved her arms, about to tear off Jaune’s boxers, but before she could, Jaune moved away, confusing Cinder greatly.

“Stay here,” Jaune said as he turned away from Cinder and walked back over to his jacket, leaving Cinder with a befuddled look on her face.

“Master?” Cinder asked as Jaune left her there, but as soon as he got back to his coat, Cinder felt something from deep inside her pussy.

The vibrators.

The two plastic beads inside of her pussy began to vibrate at full intensity, the two of them colliding against one another as they bounced around the confines of Cinder’s pussy, making her moan and writhe at the feeling.

Cinder held onto her belly as she felt the movement inside of her, the pleasure of the beads teasing her insides, making her long for the cock that Jaune had was driving her crazy. Cinder wanted his cock so badly, but due to the balls blocking the beads exit, she could not get it.

Jaune knew this.

And he knew exactly what it was doing to her.

“Masterr~! The vibrators~! Take them out, I want your cock in me instead~!!” Cinder moaned out as she watched Jaune approach, the blond ripping off his boxers as his cock was now standing at full attention, nearly making Cinder drool as Jaune rested his balls on Cinder’s forehead, making Cinder try to move to get access to the heavy testicles.

“You want my cock inside of you, don’t you whore?” Jaune asked as he looked down at Cinder’s mad-with-lust face.

“Yes, Master~! I want you to fuck me with your cock like you did last night~!” Cinder moaned out, making Jaune smirk.

“If you want this cock, whore, you’re going to have to work for it. Get the balls and vibrators out of your pussy while I fuck your throat and then I’ll give you the cock you want so badly, do we have a deal?” Jaune asked as he pressed his balls further onto Cinder’s head, making her moan.

“Yes, Master~! I’ll do it~! All for your cock~!” Cinder moaned out as she felt Jaune line up his cock with her mouth, since she is upside down, Jaune has much easier access to her throat, making him smirk.

“That’s a good cumdump, now, let’s go!” Jaune roared as he slammed his cock into Cinder’s throat with nearly double the intensity of last time, making Cinder squeal out as she struggled to take the cock she did the other night again in a different position. The impressive meat shoving its way down her throat at a new angle, making it hit new spots down her throat.

Jaune smirked as he heard Cinder struggle to take his cock down her throat as she felt the additional pleasure of the vibrators inside of her making her shake and shudder as she tried to push out the balls stuffed inside of her pussy, making her moan as she felt the plastic orbs slowly slide towards her exit.

“That’s it, whore, you’re doing well!” Jaune grunted as he continued to slam his hips into Cinder’s face, spit and throat slime flew from their connection, making a new mess of Cinder’s throat and face, and slathering Jaune’s cock, making it easier for him to continue to beat himself in and out of her throat, a rather noticeable bulge appearing in her throat each time Jaune thrust his hardened cock back into Cinder.

Jaune placed a hand on Cinder’s belly, helping to push the balls towards the exit out of her pussy, and soon enough the first ball was pressing up against the tight entrance to Cinder’s pussy, making the woman mewl as she tried to push it out, but due to the radius of the ball, it was extremely difficult.

“Is that the best you’ve got?! I’m disappointed, whore! At this rate, you’ll never get my cock!” Jaune shouted as he continued to savagely fuck Cinder’s throat, making the woman’s eyes cross and roll up, her face now bright red and a total mess.

After hearing that, Cinder began to panic, she wanted, no, needed his cock to fuck her like it did last time. And this little plastic orb would not stop that!

Not in a million years!

So, with all of her strength, Cinder pushed with all of her might.

Cinder’s eyes rolling up even further as she felt her pussy being stretched open by the first ball trying to exit, and as she did, she felt she was losing strength, the ball was slowly receding back inside of her.

‘Noooooo~!’ Cinder moaned in her mind, refusing to give up, and with a mighty push, the ball shot out of her pussy and flopped onto the bed before her, sending an orgasm surging through Cinder, making her whole body shudder as if she were a madwoman.

“That’s one down, slut, get the other one out soon, otherwise I might just cum in your throat and leave nothing left for your pussy,” Jaune teased, making Cinder panic as he continued to mercilessly fuck her throat, making the False Maiden gag, and choke on his meat, the woman coughing and sputtering as his cock forced its way down her throat.

With the first ball out, Cinder went back to pushing as hard as she could, making her moan as she struggled to make the ball move as the feeling of Jaune’s cock wrecking her throat and now playing with her bouncing tits was making it increasingly difficult for her to concentrate.

“Having problems, slut? I thought I told you to get that ball out! So, do it, now!” Jaune roared as he pressed his fist down into Cinder’s stomach, making her groan as she felt the ball be forced out towards her exit, and with that the ball was pressing against her pussy, the vibrators still bouncing around her insides where the ball now rests.

‘It’s so cloooose~!’ Cinder moaned out in her head as she gripped her bed sheets, trying desperately to get the ball and vibrators out so she can finally take Jaune’s cock in!

Cinder pushed with all of her might and the last ball shot out of her pussy, colliding with the first one and knocking it back slightly, Cinder cumming again as she felt the first vibrator shoot out with the second ball and the second one slowly slide out of her now slightly gaping pussy.

But before Cinder could take a break, Jaune’s cock continued to fuck her throat and he leaned over and grabbed the two vibrators with both of his hands and pressed them into Cinder’s clit, making her scream on Jaune’s cock and squirt all over the bed, her whole body spasming as Jaune held her in place, torturing her clit with the vibrators.

“Now that’s a nice reaction,” Jaune said as he tore his cock out of Cinder’s throat, making her cough and sputter as she fell back onto the ground, her face a complete mess as she looked up at Jaune’s cock with a look of pure lust.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it, whore?” Jaune asked as he pulled Cinder’s head up by her hair, a fucked-stupid smile on her face.

“Look alive, bitch! You’re going to get the cock you want so bad!” Jaune roared as he pushed Cinder onto her hands and knees on the bed, making her yelp in pleasure.

“Thank you, Master! Fuck this dirty pussy of mine! I can’t wait to feel you inside me again~!!” Cinder shouted eagerly as she waved his ass at him, the blond shoving his cock between her legs, making Cinder groan as she felt his cock rub up against her stomach, nearly touching her heaving breasts.

“Your pussy? Oh, no, I had that hole last night, tonight I’m going for your ass,” Jaune said as he prodded her ass with his member, making Cinder’s eyes widen in shock.

“W-wait! M-Master?! Nooooo~! That hole can’t take your coooo-AAAAAAAH~!!” Cinder moaned out as she felt Jaune shove his cock into her virgin asshole, making Cinder’s teeth grit and her pussy squirt all over the bed as Jaune’s cock destroy her virgin ass, painful tears streamed down Cinder’s cheeks as a burning hot pain came from her ass.

“NOOOO~! MASTER~! TAKE IT OUT~! IT’S TOO MUCH~!” Cinder screamed out as she tried to get Jaune’s cock out of her ass, but as she moved, Jaune gave her ass a brutal slap, making Cinder scream and buckle underneath the slap, leaving a bright red hand mark on her ass.

“Did I ask you to take my cock?! No! Your master gave you an order, so follow it!” Jaune roared as he began to pound Cinder’s unprepared ass as he did her pussy the previous night, at full force, making her scream and moan as she felt the pain turn to pleasure.

“IT’S SO FUCKING BIIIIG~!!” Cinder screamed as she gripped the bed sheets beneath her for dear life as her upper body fell forward, the fuck-drunk woman biting the sheets as she tried to muffle her own pleasurable moans and high-pitched screams as she felt Jaune’s cock making her belly bulge, her form stretching to accommodate his enormous member.

“Of course, it is you stupid slut! Now shut up and take my cock! Scream for me! Moan for me, you filthy bitch!!” Jaune roared as he slapped her ass again and again, each slap more brutal than the last, making Cinder’s ass begin to turn bright red, her ass clamping down on his cock with each harsh meaty slap.

“MMMMMAAAAAA~!!! YES, MASTER~! FUCK ME HARDER, MASTER~!” Cinder screamed out as Jaune wasted no time in fucking Cinder like a wild animal, loving the sound of her moans and the meaty, wet slaps of his hips colliding with her ass, as well as the sounds of his balls slamming into her clit, ripping an orgasm out of Cinder, making her squirt on the bed more, her eyes rolling up to the back of her head, and her tongue hanging out of her mouth in a fucked-stupid manner.

Jaune smirked at this and leaned forward, giving Cinder’s right tit a rough squeeze, the blond moving his hand up and pinching Cinder’s nipple, making her breath hitch.

“Be careful what you wish for,” Jaune whispered into Cinder’s ear, making a shiver go down her spine as Jaune placed his arms beneath her legs, stopping his pounding and then wrapping his hands around the back of her neck, confusing Cinder until she found herself in a full nelson, her ass completely at Jaune’s mercy as he prodded her ass with his enormous meat, making Cinder groan in anticipation.

“MASTERRRR~! STOP MAKING ME WAIT~!! FUCK YOUR WHORE UNTIL SHE IS GUSHING YOUR CUM, JUST LIKE LAST NIGHT~!!” Cinder moaned out, making Jaune grin as he said nothing, but instead slammed his cock back into Cinder’s ass, making the woman scream as she had his burning rod buried back inside of her once again.  
Jaune groaned from how tight Cinder’s ass was at this new angle, but he didn’t let it stop him for one moment, he began to thoroughly plow Cinder’s ass, her stomach bulging as his cock was visible to any who saw it rearranging her insides to make way for his enormous cock.

“OH FUUUUUUCK~!!! IT’S GOING SO MUCH DEEPER~!! I CAN ALMOST FEEL IT IN MY THROAT~!!” Cinder screamed out as she held onto the back of Jaune’s head, her arms struggling to support her as Jaune made her body writhe and shake as Jaune used her ass as nothing more than a glorified fleshlight. Not that Cinder minded in the least.

“You’re really loving this aren’t you, well, how about this?!” Jaune said as he slipped one of his hands down to her pussy while using the other to hold up Cinder, the False Maiden screaming as she felt Jaune’s fingers begin to blast into her folds, the digits dancing inside of her, making her squirt all over the bed beneath them.

“IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOOD~!!! MASTER~!! YOUR FINGERS ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY AS YOU FUCK ME IN THE ASS~!! I’M CUMMING AGAIN~!!” Cinder screamed as she squirted again, making a huge mess of the bed and herself, her eyes becoming half-lidded and her body falling limp.  
Jaune noticed this and pinched her clit, we’re not done yet, you selfish slut! I’m going to cum soon, and you will feel me fill up this fat ass of yours,” Jaune said into Cinder’s ear, making her eyes cross as they opened again, Cinder’s mind falling into nothing.

“YES, MASTER~! PLEASE GRACE YOUR BITCH WITH YOUR SEED~! I WANT TO FEEL YOU FILLING ME UP TO THE BRIM~! MAKE MY BELLY BLOAT WITH YOUR CUM~!!” Cinder screamed as she felt Jaune’s cock begin to pulse, showing that his release was coming soon.

“I’m cumming!” Jaune roared as he fired off his cum into Cinder’s ass, his first shot of sperm punching into Cinder’s belly, making her stomach bulge as his cock shot a large wave of cum into her ass, making it fill up and look as though it were 9 months pregnant in a matter of seconds.

“GAAAAAAAH~!!! THERE’S SO MUCH MORE THAN YESTERDAY~!! IT’S FILLING ME UP SO MUCH FASTER~!! OH FUUUUCK~!!” Cinder screamed as she felt Jaune’s cum begin to travel up her body as her ass began to leak Jaune’s rich cum, a small pool being created at the base of Jaune’s feet of the escaped seed.

Jaune grunted as he continued to fill up Cinder’s ass, making sure this whore was so full of his seed she may never get it all out, thoroughly marking her as his property.  
“OH MY GOD~!! I CAN FEEL IT IN MY THROAT~!! IT’S COMING UP~!! MASTER~!! MASTER~!! IT’S GOING TO COME OUT OF MY-GHHLRRKKK~!!” Cinder moaned out as she shut her mouth, feeling the cum travel up her throat, Jaune clamping a hand over her mouth in order to stop the stream of cum from bursting out of her mouth, Cinder’s cheeks bulging as her mouth filled with his seed.

As Cinder’s mouth filled with his seed, Cinder’s eyes rolled up to the back of her head, her face turned bright red, and some cum slowly trickled out of her nose, but after a few moments, the pressure became too much and the dam broke, making Cinder’s mouth burst open.

Cum shot out of her mouth and nose, making a complete mess of her body as she was doused with her master’s cum, making her groan as Jaune put her down on their bed, in a large puddle of their mixed juices, making jaune smirk.

“Now that’s a good whore. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, its going to be so much fun,” Jaune said as he placed a hand on Cinder’s pussy, making her body shudder and her pussy squirt once more, making Jaune smirk.

Oh yes, this was going to be a great marriage.


End file.
